Spider-Man (Netflix series)
Spider-Man is a Netflix original remake of the original show. Plot Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for one year. He has saved lives and fought supervillains, but he is still in the process of learning how to be a superhero. Episodes See List of episodes. Characters Main Characters *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Peter Parker is a teenager living in contemporary New York. *'Cara Brooke' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - An amalgamation of Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy, she is designed as a single character only for the series. *'Victor Alvarez' (voiced by Khary Payton) - A teenage African American boy who is Peter's best friend. Recurring Characters *'Uncle Ben Parker' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - Peter's uncle and father figure. *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - Peter's aunt and mother figure. *'Thunderbolt Ross' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - The general of the United States Army. *'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - The Daily Bugle newspaper publisher. Consistent with his appearances in the comics and films, Jameson spent most of his appearances berating Spider-Man and adding political spin to his activities, usually in front of Peter Parker. Jameson is so passionate about this that he even appears on a competitor's news broadcast to denounce Spider-Man. Villains *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Troy Baker) - An industrialist who is mutated into a grotesque goblin-like monster. *'Otto Gunther Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - A mad scientist who is mutated into a techno-organic humanoid octopus-like creature with cybernetic tentacles. *'Curt Connors/Lizard' (voiced by Steven Blum) - A former herpetologist who is mutated into a humanoid lizard-like creature with elements of frilled lizard and komodo dragon DNA. This version of Lizard has neck frills akin to the Dilophosaurus depicted in the 1993 film Jurassic Park. *'Madame Talon/Vulture' (voiced by Kari Wuhrer) - A female supervillain who wears a black and red costume modeled after a vulture. This version of the Vulture is a female and has a more bird-like nose. *'Flint Marko/Sandman' (voiced by Steven Blum) - A shapeshifter endowed through an accident with the ability to turn himself into sand. *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - A Russian big game hunter who is mutated into a humanoid black-maned lion-like creature with elements of leopard and cheetah DNA (similar to his Ultimate Marvel version). *'Alex O'Hirn/Rhino' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - A criminal who is mutated into a large, humanoid rhinoceros and wears a highly durable chrome armor. This version of the Rhino is a mutant and has more rhinoceros-like face rather than a human-like, spikes on parts of his armor and three-fingered hands. He strongly resembles the villain Rocksteady from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. *'Todd Tolansky/Toad' (voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) - A high school student who speaks with a Brooklyn accent. He was being mutated into a humanoid toad. *'Eddie Brock/Venom' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - An high school bully who was being controlled by the symbiote that possessed his body. *'Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A villain who can turn into any material he touches. He is a bald muscular man that also wears a white tank top and orange pants. Production Development Writing Voice cast *Yuri Lowenthal - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Khary Payton - Victor Alvarez *Mae Whitman - Cara Brooks *J.K. Simmons - Uncle Ben Parker, J.Jonah Jameson *Kari Wahlgren - Aunt May Parker *John DiMaggio - Thunderbolt Ross, Alex O'Hirn/Rhino *Troy Baker - Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Clancy Brown - Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Steven Blum - Flint Marko/Sandman, Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard *Kari Wuhrer - Madame Talon/Vulture *Eric Bauza - Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter *Carlos Alazraqui - Eddie Brock/Venom *Derek Stephen Prince - Todd Tolansky/Toad *Kevin Michael Richardson - Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man *Richard Epcar *Jim Cummings Soundtrack Trivia Category:Marvel Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Studios Category:Animated Series Category:Anime-influenced animation